With you forever
by SilverInk.IvoryQuill
Summary: Alternative Version of "With you till the end of time", focussing on different pairings. When a mutant is captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., she starts messing up Phil Coulson's world. Once again. Not only does she bring back memories of love lost a long time ago, additionally she has a team at her back who will do everything to get her back.
1. Chapter 1: A pile of memories

**Welcome to this (halfway) new story!**  
 **To start with, I have to make a SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: As the plot bunnies are currently going crazy inside my head, from this chapter on this is an alternative plot to "With you till the end of time", with the pairing Coulson/OC and May/Logan. Also the backstory of my OC is slightly changed for dramatic purposes only.**

 **I hope you will enjoy both of the stories and keep on following!**

 **Reviews are still highly appreciated!**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own AoS, only my OC.**

* * *

 _This Chapter is set after Chapter 3 of "With you till the end of time." Iff you don't want to read through the other three chapters, that's what has happened so far:_  
 _Coulson was saved during a HYDRA shooting by a golden retriever taking a bullet for him. They took the dog back to the base where Simmons found out there was something wrong with ist DNA. After a while the dog morphed into a woman and reminded the director of somebody he used to know long ago._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A pile of memories**

May and Skye waited while Coulson pulled out a key and opened a drawer on his desk. Then he frantically searched through documents he had collected in it. When he turned around to face the others, he had several photos in his hands that he lied in front of them on the desk. He had not looked at those pictures for ages, it had hurt too much and he had not have time for distractions.  
The first one showed a group of young adults, apparently partying and raising bottles of something. Easy to spot, Coulson stood in the middle, and on the right side of the picture, there was a blond woman, wearing jeans and a wide sweater, her blond hair cut short in a Lady Di style.  
The same woman could be seen in the next picture, but there she was wearing a floor-length dark red dress with a deep neckline and black gloves. Her hair was longer, more like a longbob, and she had a real rose clipped into them. She was dancing with Phil, very close, nearly leaving no space between their bodies. Even though neither of them looked directly into the camera, everyone could see they were smiling at each other.  
On the third picture, there was only the woman. It seemed to be kind of a dancing competition because she was wearing a glittering stage outfit that showed every perfectly defined curve and flaring make-up on her pretty face. The way she looked at the camera with her caramel eyes was daring, provoking and really hot. She looked definitely like the woman they had now lying in their vault.

"No doubt, that's her. Coulson, who is she?", Skye wanted to know. He decided to tell the truth, what use would it be to hide it? Maybe it would even help them. As unlikely as it was. "The woman on the photos was Rosen Willows. She was British, from Greenwich, but I met her at the University of Columbia. She was my best friend and later girlfriend as well. I broke up contact when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D., later I started looking for her but I found out she had died in some car crash two years after I left. She was on a motorcycle, always loved Harleys and speed. That girl was one of the few who didn't think it was weird that I did do research about a secret government organization. She was a dancer, leader of the uni-crew. But I have no idea who that woman downstairs is. She looks exactly like her, but it cannot be, Rosen must be in her forties now and that woman looks like someone in their late twenties." Deep inside, he nevertheless hoped that it could be her, that his Rosen somehow could still be alive after all. He missed her. Had always missed her. Would always miss her.

Just as May wanted to say something, there was a knock at the door and Hunter peered in. "She is awake. At first she seemed totally confused, now she is making signs at the camera to send someone down. And she seems to get more and more pissed off. I think someone should go and talk to her." May didn't seem very happy about it: "It could be a trap. And even if we have all those nice technical devices down there, we don't know what she can do. I never thought I'd say that one day but maybe she can do magic? " Rosen a magician? That sounded just too weird. But well, Rosen as a dog wasn't weird at all or what?! The director tried to stop his mind from running too fast, they had no idea if it was her after all. "Maybe, but we have to communicate with her at one point. And talking to a pissed off individual is a lot more difficult than talking to a calm one", Coulson commented therefore calmly, "I'll go and talk to her, see who she is and what she wants. If this transformation is something new or if that is a permanent ability."

Skye left the room first, somehow more excited than concerned, followed by Hunter. When both of the younger agents where outside, May put a hand on the director's arm. "You don't have to do this, Bobbi or I could interrogate her. I know this is personal for you Phil, don't even start denying it, and you don't need even more to worry about." He looked her in the eyes, covering her hand with his. Thoughts racing in his brain, chasing each other. But then one thought crystalized, clear and unmovable. "It is like the other thing Melinda, I just have to know, I need to know if it is her. I have grieved over her death for years, you know, and now that woman who looks like her is here…" The other agent sighed, then she nodded slowly. "Okay, I understand, but don't go in there alone. Let me or Bobbi or even Skye come with you. Please? And there is something… something I think you should know. There was a woman on your… on your funeral, she came later and stayed separate. I think this was her. Or someone looking extremely similar, just with red hair." Phil looked at her, shocked. From all the things she could have said, THAT had never crossed his mind. How could it? He generally tried not to think about his death. Even though that was pretty tough sometimes. Suddenly Phil seemed to remember he had a job to do. He took a deep breath and straightened himself. "Then let's go, face this woman, whoever she may be. Melinda, please stay. I'd very much like you with me right now", he added softly. The Asian looked at him, her eyes full of understanding. "Of course", she said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2: A hurtful meeting

**some time As always, thank you for staying with my story so far! It took me to get back to this but yeyy now it is done!  
Reviews are highly appreciated as well as any ideas/suggestions/guesses where this story might lead.**

 **From here in, the story takes a different turn than "With you till the end of time" (therefore the chapter isn't just copied) but some elements are the same.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own AoS nor the Xmen**

* * *

Chapter 5: A hurtful meeting

Standing in front of the iron door to the vault, Phil felt great reluctance to enter. It was fear that held him back, fear of who he might meet, what he might discover. But despite all that fear, something was pulling him: The desire to know, the unmistakable need to know the truth. Now the intel was basically served on a silver plate and he was to scared to go and get it. That couldn't be!

"Off we go", he muttered to himself and entered, May following him. It was totally silent, he could here no movement behind the grey curtain. Only the air condition made humming sounds in the background. When the agents disabled the curtain, they could see the woman for the first time. The pain was clearly visible on her beautiful face bit still she stood upright, holding her chin up high. Fearless, she looked the director in the eyes.

"Phil." Her voice was full of emotions, so full of surprise, longing and pain. She took a step closer to the invisible barricade as if she didn't believe her eyes. "Fuck, why aren't you dead? Not that mind but Jesus Christ I thought you were and now you are here are you okay?" In her excitement, she didn't even stop in between the sentences, blurring everything together. Phil was lost for words, hearing that voice saying his name again had hit him like a punch in the gut. "I am okay and obviously I am alive", the director settled for a simple fact, "But who are you? And what are you? And you know about me?" The beautiful woman stayed quiet, debating what to say. In a low voice he added:" And why did you take a bullet for me?"

The question seemed to do the trick as she pinned him down with a caramel stare. "My name is Roseanne Rowans, I run a dancing school in New York City, at the corner of Central Park. As you have apparently seen I can change shape from dog to human, call me what you want. I promise you, I don't want to interfere with your work in any way." Roseanne Rowans and Rosen Willows, one claiming to run a dancing school and the other one the most passionate dancer he had ever met, both nearly looking the same, sounding the same - could that be a coincidence? Doing the job he did had taught Phil one thing: Coincidences like that didn't exist. Especially not when you were dealing with a dog that suddenly morphed into a human form.

"How come you know my name? And assume I would be dead? And you didn't say why you saved me, ripping people apart and jumping in front of a gun", Coulson pressed further. He tried to keep his voice neutral but inside of him, a hurricane was roaring. The woman sighed. "I know some people... a bit like me...special. They have underground connections. Your picture and name were mentioned a few years back when someone talked about the Avengers. Then word went round you had been killed on the alien attack. Well and about the shooting.. I was outside, heard some bastards shooting, went to check it. When I arrived- total chaos, bullets everywhere. I had no clue who was involved until I saw a HYDRA logo on one of the guys. From what I have heard there are very few groups that are worse than HYDRA so I decided to help the other party. I learned to fight to survive in the streets - now I could use it so others could survive."

Out of the corner of his eye, Coulson could see May starting to type something into her tablet, he suspected she was checking on this dancing school story. She didn't buy it and to be honest, neither did he. "Now plese, I have business to attend to, can you let me go home?", she asked, a mixture between plea and challenge. Coulson just shook his head. He couldn't let her go without knowing who she was and also not in her injured condition. And he also didn't want her to go. Not before his hope was either confirmed or crushed forever. Putting up all emotional barriers he could, Phil finally asked the most important question. "Are you Rosen Willows?"  
Maybe there was something in her eyes, just for a moment, a flash of recognition. Or maybe it was just his wishful thinking. The beautiful woman had cocked her head to the side just like his Rosie would have. "Was Rosen someone important to you?", she asked back, sounding curious. However, the agent could also detect a strange undertone that he could not really place. The shapeshifter had gotten more tense even though it was barely noticeable, she was really good at hiding it. Before May could intervene, he took a step closer to the barrier. "Yes, she was very important to me. I loved her. Now tell me, is that you, my Rosie?"

Suddenly, her eyes became hard. "Yes Philip, it is me. But I am not YOUR Rosie anymore. You lost that 1987 when you fucking dumped me! You let me stand in the rain, literally, without any proper explanation! You made it quite clear we were finished, now let me go, there is nothing I have to say anymore!" The woman was not moving but her eyes were shining slightly, as if she was trying to hold back tears. Phil was lost for words, she had hit him exactly were it hurt most. It was true, he had really left Rosie in the pouring rain. He had regretted it for the rest of his life. The questions now were: Was this really Rosen?

* * *

 ** _In this story, the former relationship between Phil and Rosie is different than in "With you till the end of time", definitely more romantic. More in the next chapter!_**


End file.
